


天生爱神

by Faustiane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 天然呆组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 天然呆组头号玩家绿洲设定，全文1.2万字飙车向：R18，涉及女装，dirty talk，BJ，rimming等内容，不喜误入。请以严肃的态度对待文前警告，不接受任何撕逼。有一点点“共情”的操作。阿芙罗狄忒：希腊神话中的爱与美之神贺祝马马八十大寿！





	天生爱神

**Author's Note:**

> 天然呆组  
> 头号玩家绿洲设定，全文1.2万字  
> 飙车向：R18，涉及女装，dirty talk，BJ，rimming等内容，不喜误入。请以严肃的态度对待文前警告，不接受任何撕逼。  
> 有一点点“共情”的操作。  
> 阿芙罗狄忒：希腊神话中的爱与美之神  
> 贺祝马马八十大寿！

等到物质与理想迎来全面崩盘的时代，好像已经没有很多人愿意提起美学相关。人们懒得打扮，住在邻居之间的一对男女越来越不关心自己每天出门穿什么，长相如何——这就促成了一个部门的成立。  
费里西安诺降生于一个被艺术和灵感包围的家庭。2040年“绿洲”首次公布于众之后，他被绿洲的设计部门邀请入玩家皮肤美术组。现在在商店里大卖的“布达佩斯大饭店”的礼宾套装，“蒂芙尼交际舞裙”“乱世佳人”，近百款套装和发型都是出自这位年轻的设计师之手。  
他也有个绿洲账号。  
费里西安诺的昵称是卡萨诺瓦，穿着《盗梦空间》中道姆·克布的一身破旧棕色长衣，行走于其他群魔乱舞的玩家之间很不起眼。  
现在是晚上八点零四分。  
费里坐在办公室里，难过地看了一眼已经凉透了的番茄沙司意面，拿起放在笔架上的设备登录账号。  
“嗨情圣，好久不见。”  
来者是费里上次偶然在错乱星球上相遇的一名玩家。  
她叫阿芙罗狄忒，与美艳之神同名。上次费里见到她的时候就见她穿着火红旗袍，累累花纹延伸向裙内，他从来没见过这样的款式。在飞速变幻的雾状灯光中，她踩着完美的红色高跟鞋，戴着精诡的威尼斯蝶形面具向他款款走来。  
你不知道她到底有多美。  
如果不是那天在服装材料实验室里喝多了点酒，费里西安诺怎么会走上飞往错乱星球的飞船甲板。  
年轻的设计师翘着一头棕色乱毛坐在环形沙发的角落里，抱着一瓶开了瓶盖的香槟，一边醉得打嗝，一边偷偷观察舞池中的男女着装到底遵循了哪种时尚趋势。  
忽然，一只手抽走了他怀里的酒瓶。  
“不介意我来一杯？”阿芙罗狄忒在他身边坐下，瘦长的小腿从旗袍裙摆之间滑了出来，露出大片雪白的肌肤。  
VR设备赋予感官的体验是一流的。  
尽管费里知道这一切不是真的，没有一个超级大美人坐在自己的办公室里。他马上抬起自己红透了的脸，双手有些无措的放在身边，不得不盯着对方面具底下的面孔。  
他们之间什么都没有说。费里只是隐隐地有一些感觉，从目光对视之间，这种感觉变成了期待。他有些后悔为什么要把自己设计成这种简单又幼稚的形象。  
“你要真的像这座星球上某些男性玩家打扮的一样，我就不会坐在你身边了。”阿芙罗狄忒翻起桌面上倒置的玻璃杯，替她自己倒了一杯酒。  
的确。在这个世界上有很多男性玩家能将自己打扮的极其夸张。绿洲赋予了他们特权，能将生活中的瘦麻杆，变成一个八块腹肌两百磅的猛男。来到错乱星球上，他们就会特别凸显出某个部位，特意多花点金币换了身油亮的古铜肤色，好为晚上办事儿做准备。  
IOI新发布的全身VR设备导入了胯部敏感纤维。就算在现实中也体验做爱的过程，还不用担心一炮中彩。双方都是有意识有思想的人类，即使是游戏形象，那也比对着色情电影撸管爽多了。  
“好吧，其实我没必要将自己打扮得有多吸引人，绿洲对我来说只是一个……种菜的游戏。每天当我有空的时候我就回来看看我的收成如何。”费里慌忙解释道。他的呼吸频率正在加快，心一突一突的跳着，周围的景物变得朦朦胧胧，仿佛一片遥远却又触手可及的光影。他能感觉到手心里攥着一团火，后背和鼻尖渗出了一层细密的汗。  
他看向一旁托着酒杯的阿芙罗狄忒，她挺直的腰杆和交叠在一起放着的长腿，还有另一只手托着小巧的下巴，专注地看着费里给出回答，有一种说不出的魅力。  
她的眼睛里有笑意。  
费里始终无法把注意力全都集中在嘈杂的背景音乐上，那一支2005年Ann演唱的《 La La Love On My Mind 》的古早风电子音乐似乎颠来倒去播放了好几遍。  
阿芙罗狄忒忽然挤过来，大大方方地坐在费里腿上，瞪着一双惯用无辜的漂亮眼睛看着他。  
游戏里感受的到真实无比的疼痛，、快感、极其细微的触碰，所以重量感也毫不例外。  
费里觉得坐在自己大腿上那个挺翘圆润的屁股，正在一点一点向他的两腿之间挪去。他的牙齿紧张地嗑在一块，再不解释就来不及了！  
“嗨小星星，我知道你是绿洲之中最有名的劫盗者，错乱星球是你的领地，我无意冒犯……只不过我真的是一个平民级别的玩家，我从不杀人，也不去参与哈利迪彩蛋的竞争赛。所以我金币不多，只够买一套皮肤左右。如果你真的想要的话……”费里泄气地躺在环形沙发的靠背上，“请你痛痛快快地一刀杀了我，还有你真的很漂亮，我从来没有见过像你这样连走路都像时装秀的人形玩家。”  
“别逗了。”阿芙罗狄忒一瞬间撤去了所有魅惑的声线，冷冰冰的说道。她看似深情地抱住了费里，然而大腿根绑定的银色匕首却紧紧的贴近了费里的胯部。  
该死，他为了图新鲜穿了全身套装！  
“所有成功的商人都不会把自己的底牌挂在身上，普通平凡向来是猎物的伪装。”她亲了一口费里的右侧脸颊，“你想好怎么把身上的金币给我了吗？”  
那一声清晰的啵唧，柔软水润的双唇与肌肤之间挤压碰撞的声音传来，费里快要以为实验室里真的有漂亮的小姐姐在亲他。  
“啊……”他高声喊了出来，还好在这混乱的环境中没有去他人注意到他。但却成功地把阿芙罗狄忒的注意力分散开。  
费里从肢体之间的空隙中溜出去。显然，他不是身手矫健的人，刚刚虎口脱险就一个踉跄跌坐在地上，看起来懵懂不明现状的样子，教阿芙罗狄忒懒得继续再劫他。  
她对费里做了个灭口的动作：“警告你啊，不许碰瓷。要是你敢大声嚷嚷的话，你就死定了。”  
“你不杀我吗？”费里无限惊喜地看着她。  
阿芙罗狄忒没好气地哼了一声：“我只杀胆敢反抗我的人。只要你掏抢，或者做出了任何打我的举动，就得死。”她望着费里，无不遗憾地说：“你是我见过最有钱的猎物了，但可惜，按照我的原则，我不能将你的账户清零。你走吧。”  
“天，小星星，你真的好酷。”费里已经忘记自己被打劫了的这回事。他从地上慢慢爬起来，惊讶真挚地看着阿芙罗狄忒，榛子般的棕色圆瞳直直的看着对方，然后渐渐地弯成了两汪热到融化的巧克力色。  
“我没金币是真的，因为绿洲对我的吸引力绝不在于此。我刚才说我只有一套皮肤的钱，所以我会穿着它明天来这里见你。如果你想验证我说的到底是不是真的，尽管来杀我。赢了的话金币归你。”费里对阿芙罗狄忒竖起了手指：“请别担心，我不想破坏你的原则，这是我们之间一个小小的的赌约。”  
她拧紧了双眉：“你想赌什么？”  
费里仍然笑道：“我想见你，绿洲里、生活里。前提是今后不管是组队还是偶遇，我发誓永远对你说真话。”  
阿芙罗狄忒低着头盯着桌面上沾着她口红的玻璃酒杯出神，过了一会她抬起头看着费里，伸出了小指：“就这么定了。”  
当费里西安诺摘下自己VR眼睛的一刹那，发现自己，大名鼎鼎的游戏皮肤设计师，很没有面子的躺在地上浑身是汗，某个部位热情地顶着粗糙的牛仔裤。他懊恼地垂下脑袋，发现自己不喜欢穿内裤这个习惯实在是太糟糕了。  
好在他拥有随意改变形象的特权。  
费里嫌弃的瞟了一眼桌上冷透了的意面，端着它重新到茶水间热一遍。

 

如他们所约，第二天晚上八点整，阿芙罗狄忒准时抵达错乱星球的吧台前。她向酒保要了一杯名叫糖果夫人的果酒，四处张望费里的身影。过了一阵，她发现今天的气氛有些怪异，所有来客都集中在迪厅中央，里三层外三层的围着某个人。  
忽然，她有了某种预感——从高脚椅上站起来，朝着人群走过去。透过人头攒动的缝隙，她看见了一个穿着黑色军装披风，配着银色的西洋剑看上去像某个法西斯军官的大男孩手足无措的被人堆围观，他戴着黑色手套，左手托着自己的军帽，右手放在身侧，时不时地摸摸自己的鼻子，或者拉一拉棕色卷发的发梢，看见阿芙罗狄忒的身影出现在人群后方，他马上带着一脸腼腆的笑意挤过来。  
“我是卡萨诺瓦，还记得我吗？”  
阿芙罗狄忒神色复杂地看着他：“记得，18世纪的大种马，连修女也无法拒绝你的荷尔蒙。威尼斯的浪子，降临人间的爱神。”  
她拉起了费里身后的披风，又摸了摸他随身佩戴的看起来锋利实际上一点用都没有的长剑，“这身皮肤看起来得花费你不少钱，而且很不适合你，你根本穿不出一点肃杀气，但要是别人的话，特别是喜欢在毁灭星球上杀戮的玩家，也许会非常喜欢这套皮肤。咦，我怎么从来没在商店中见过……”  
费里冲她笑道：“嘿，小星星。我来见你，一身新皮肤。现在你得杀了我，要不然我们的赌约就要过期了哦。”  
“好，如你所愿。”阿芙罗狄忒从自己的物品栏挑出了一支最秀气的短枪，口径和杀伤力不大，但足以杀了站在对面的费里。  
她拿枪指着对方：“我就要发财了。”  
“谢谢你的评价，让我得到了如此宝贵的意见。”费里朝她轻轻眨眼睛，“就算账户清零也没什么大不了的，我以为穿成这样，站在你身边会特别帅……”他有些不好意思地低下了头：“抱歉，阿芙，很抱歉再浪费你的一秒钟——你真的好看极了。”  
费里视线下移，注视到了阿芙罗狄忒握紧扳机的纤细食指，注视着她的表情看上去越来越纠结，举枪的胳膊有些颤抖。她似乎正在经历一段痛苦地挣扎。  
终于，她收起了枪，长长地叹了口气：“你赢了。既然你不在意自己的账号是否会被清零，那么我杀了你一点用都没有。”  
费里激动得跳起来，把自己的军帽用力往空中一炮，就像上个世纪战争结束后漫天的军帽与鲜花与气球的场面一样，他激动地朝着阿芙罗狄忒扑过来，把她用力地抱起来——举到半空，转了一个圈。  
“恕我冒昧，请问你的名字是？”  
阿芙罗狄忒垂下眼睫，伸手摸了摸费里的嘴唇：“要是你真的想见我，来叠楼区A栋旁边的汽车零件加工厂。但恐怕，真正的我要让你失望了。这是我游戏中的模样，跟我本人……完全不一样，就连……也不一样。”  
阿芙罗狄忒的个子和费里差不多高，轻而易举就能吻他的鼻梁：“我们的赌约已经作废了，这是你对我说真话的奖励。我喜欢有个人对我这样说话。”她显然有什么事不想告诉卡萨诺瓦，“不过，我得确保明天你的心情不会被后悔和遗憾弄得太糟。”  
费里被她的话弄得一头雾水：“难道你不喜欢意式餐厅吗，我本来还想邀请你一起去？”  
阿芙罗狄忒掏出贴身带的银色小刀，优雅地将刀刃转了个方向，把它轻轻地贴在了费里的衬衣扣子上，轻轻一挑——最下方的一粒白色扣子应声落地。  
“100秒，来试试我能做到什么程度。”  
她抬手扬出一个金红色的飞行器，嘀嗒一声，黑色显示屏上从100开始倒计时。  
话不多说，阿芙罗狄忒用力掰开费里的裤链，抓了一把小腹深蜜色的皮肤。她的两条又细又长的腿跪在地上，正好有一缕白色的追光扫过正在扭动的圆润屁股。  
“诶？”费里完全不知道自己该做什么，这一点都不好笑！  
阿芙罗狄忒穿了一件低胸的白色礼服，轻而易举地露出大片白皙的雪原。可能因为错乱星球上荷尔蒙四溢的缘故，就连作为挑逗者的她也只能维持一部分理智。  
游戏里能把一切都做的尽可能真实，比如你想要的性器的颜色、形状和大小。骚粉色的，或者嫩白色的，还有乌紫色沉甸甸宛如巨炮一样的设定。还可以根据你选择的生物种类进行不同的更改。  
费里今天扮演的是上个世纪世界大战期间会议室内的军官，所以他的身份是人类，大小正好能满足所有舞厅的人类歌女。他听见自己情不自禁的咽了口口水。  
阿芙罗狄忒伸出粉色的舌头舔了舔卡萨诺瓦的内裤，实际上她可能什么都没有舔到，“为了这一切看起来真实一些，我建议你，最好找点什么东西代替一下——”  
她仰起脑袋，一头如瀑的黑发逶迤在地：“比如我手里正在握着一根6.5英寸的扳手，闻起来有一点锈味，外表裹着银色的金属，坚硬无比。它有一个木制的手柄，用久了非常润滑，我试试……”  
她沿着顶着布料轮廓的外形向上舔一圈，在最顶端的地方轻轻勾一下，然后把整个东西都含进嘴里。  
阿芙罗狄忒皱着眉，停下了吞咽的动作，有些困惑、茫然的说道：“好像能把我的口腔撑满，我觉得我的嘴角快要裂开了，口水从里面飞快流下来，舌头被压到的地方湿得一塌糊涂，它们滴到了我的桌子上，毁了我刚才画好的图纸。”  
设计实验室中好像连呼吸声都消失了。  
“胀死了，完全吞不下去……”  
一秒的停止后，阿芙罗狄忒听见一把比原来稍显低沉的嗓音从头顶上方传来。  
“这样呢？”  
她亲眼所见卡萨诺瓦把手指插进了自己的嘴里，任意妄为地搅动着一切。她还含着一根三根手指那么粗的扳手，这几乎是不可能的——现在认输也晚了，还有60秒。  
阿芙罗狄忒皱紧双眉，仿佛在那一瞬间下定了如铁般的决心。她给自己加了根手指，艰难地把它一块含了进去，慢慢地，裹着它们一块挪动着自己的舌头。  
在时间的驱动下，她对费里更加无情，也不管自己的喉咙里是不是在发出颤抖的快要含不下的呜咽声，伸出双手一起抱着他的细胯用力。  
费里无声地张着嘴，被对方索取的有些虚软。  
耳边的空气好像已经抵达了沸点，轰隆隆化成蒸汽不断地散发出热量。  
淫浪强大的美神就跪在地面上，认真尽力地吹着一根愚蠢的扳手。他对自己勃起后本能地感觉到舒服，不知不觉中，追逐起快感。  
阿芙罗狄忒熟练地掌控着一切。  
就像他想的那样，阿芙罗狄忒的嘴巴好像一大滴甜美的蜂蜜，不断地有粘糊糊的湿意从自己的阴茎上滴落。费里给自己抹了一大坨平时用的护手霜。他的视野里，那只诱人饱满的屁股正在尽可能的上下扭动。阿芙一边张开双腿，揉弄着自己的后穴，一边努力往费里的鼠蹊部上磨蹭。  
“唔……好棒、真的好舒服。”年轻的卡萨诺瓦瘫坐在环形沙发上。  
阿芙罗狄忒整个人几乎挂在军官的腰带上，飞快地舔弄着对方的阴茎（用一根6.5英寸的扳手模拟）。她的指尖好似都在泛着粉，热情地替卡萨诺瓦撸动着他的大宝贝。  
费里显然没有任何自制力，软绵绵地被阿芙罗狄忒带上了一去不返的道路。他抚摸着牛仔裤底下正在滴着不断跳动的肉棒，冰凉的润滑剂随着撸动的动作渐渐地滴落在手指上，内裤上，还有地板上。该死的，他根本控制不住自己的表情——阿芙看了他一眼，妩媚的大眼睛像在说：别再坚持了，快交代了吧。  
不，他才不想这么快就——  
阿芙罗狄忒被塞了满嘴，眨巴眨巴地看着费里，忽然大颗大颗地淌下眼泪，看起来超级可怜，似是在抗诉无法被满足的委屈。  
她忽然拔出嘴巴里那根粗到过分湿淋淋的性器，一边哭一边帮卡萨诺瓦手淫，努力恳求道：“My Pope……I am your possession, forever. 只有这次，除了这次。”  
该死——不！不！  
“你真好看，阿芙……你身上所有的形状都是最完美的——啊”费里从实验室的座位上缓缓歪倒下去，手指上滴滴答答地流淌着微浊的液体。  
“还剩三秒。”阿芙罗狄忒看了一眼他们两人上方小小的计时器，像个小狐狸一样的得意的笑弯了双眼：“我赢了，好险。”她似乎也被情欲熏得不轻，连眼尾都是粉红色的。  
“狡猾……”费里叹了口气，怅然地抽出纸巾擦掉了射到手上的液体，“如果你明天有时间的话……”  
“好的。”阿芙罗狄忒下线前对他眨了眨眼睛，线条饱满诱人乳白色的胸部，将软薄的丝绸礼服顶出俏皮的两点。  
费里看着她风情万种地对自己挥了挥手，转眼从绿洲中消失。他才敢重新眨了眨眼睛。  
哇塞，比梦带劲多了。

 

那一个夜晚永无止境的漫长。  
费里一直激动的睡不着，在卧房和工作室之间来来回回地折腾。好不容易在床上躺了一会，闭上眼睛，全都是阿芙罗狄忒那张美艳动人的脸庞。  
天亮了。像是渡船终于驶到了海岸。  
早上七点多费里就开着那辆银色的悍马，从绿洲公司大楼的车库一路冲出去。沿着环形大道拼命秀着自己的甩尾，可惜大街上的人基本都带着VR眼镜，很少人注意到他的表演。  
约会时别忘了买花。费里刚刚路过某个花店忽然想起来自己的家族箴言，猛地一踩刹车，好悬没让豪华的悍马亲上前头那只垃圾桶的屁股。  
“对了，就是这个。”  
费里在花店里转悠了一圈，最终捧着一大束鲜红欲滴的玫瑰满意上车。  
这个年代的人们已经很少注重种植除了稻谷小麦之外的植物了，整个哥伦市也就仅剩不多的店主正在卖花、精油和香氛。  
就算有一百多公里也经不起费里西安诺这么开车的。他仿佛经历了一场卡丁车比赛，在叠楼区的汽修厂旁边倏地停下，抱着许多花漫无目的地在四周走来走去。  
费里西安诺今天出门的时候特意换了身装扮，比起平时轻松舒服的拉链开衫长裤和懒人鞋，今天的他穿着绣着Monaco的正装外套，有系带的皮鞋，戴着一副无镜片的黑框墨镜。不得不说，他的衣着品味已经超越了叠楼区居民日常所见到的打扮。  
汽修厂的灰色制服的工人们一边干自己手底下的活儿，一边关注着一个年轻帅气看上去有钱也买不到的棕发小伙子捧着一大堆玫瑰花、满脸茫然地站在门口——有谁知道他是来做什么的吗？  
忽然从机床后面扑出来一个人，费里被他拖到一旁的狭窄的巷子里，他的力气好大，漆黑的眸子一直在狠狠瞪着费里。  
但什么拒绝也没有办法阻止费里西安诺一口亲上他的脸蛋！  
“阿芙！我终于见到你了！”  
他的脸瞬间就红透了，白里透着粉，一点一点的晕上眼底：“闭嘴！不要这样叫我，你这个大混球、情圣、炮王……”  
费里及时塞过来的玫瑰花阻止了他继续挣扎、否认、谩骂，他默默地接了过来，扫了一眼费里忘记拔掉的199 $的巧克力价码牌。  
“我叫王耀。”他捧着花站在原地小声地自我介绍，“我住在这里，让一些无所事事的人帮哥伦市一起回收些废铜烂铁。那个……很抱歉我在绿洲欺骗了你，阿芙罗狄忒并不是我真正的样子。但是你非要见我……你也是个大人了，总该知道网络上有很多不真实的信息是吗？而且我昨天跟你赢了那场竞速赛，本来想今晚上线再跟你拖延几天，谁知道你就自己找上门来了！我是说……唔、唔……”  
费里见他越说越把脑袋放低，轻轻的抬起他的下巴，从嘴角，到唇瓣中央，慢慢地打开了他的牙齿，舌头和他的卷到了一起，互相交换着柔软、湿润、美好的触感。  
黑色头发的阿芙罗狄忒，也是王耀，根本没有办法拒绝这个吻。与此同时费里又带有蛊惑性的把手放在了他脑袋后温柔的按揉着。  
不！他昨晚玩得太厉害的身体可受不了这个！  
王耀用力地推了一下费里，但他没想到自己轻而易举地就被放开了。  
费里西安诺，一个棕发绿眼的白种人，仗着傲人的身高低着头甜暖的笑着看着自己。  
噼里啪啦，似乎有电流从全身的血液里流过。  
王耀小心地试探道：“所以，你看起来一点也不失望，也毫不介意我玩女性角色的事情吗？”  
费里摊开手：“为什么不喜欢？这里每一朵花都像上辈子的你，经历了周游银河、时光倒转，穿越了长空和大地的交汇把我亲爱的阿芙罗狄忒慢慢地组装起来，就是现在的你。”  
你不能指望在这种攻势下的王耀再挪动半步吧？  
何况，爱情原本就受控于意大利人的血统里。  
他弯下腰给王耀撩起遮住脸颊的碎发，凑到耳边：“我们的竞速赛还远远没有结束哦。”  
这句话好像瞬间揉中了王耀身体里最敏感的那一点。他忽然就明白了费里究竟想干什么，几乎跳起来打了个激灵。要不是费里眼疾手快地把他抓住，这个胆小容易害羞的亚洲宝贝怕早已逃得没有影子。  
费里知道自己可能疯了，但他看见王耀拼命拒绝的反应，确认了这的确是自己想要的。  
“阿芙罗狄忒的存在就是欺骗与诱惑吗？她会精心设计每一款小游戏，让每个人为此沉沦不已。你可一点也不像她。”  
王耀被捏着手腕，浑身酸得发酸，尤其是后面的某个部位：“你看起来也不像在绿洲中那么纯情！我以为你是个处男，没想到是现实版的卡萨诺瓦活生生地站在我面前……”他感觉到了费里正在撩起他的衬衫下摆，手慢慢从牛仔裤后腰处伸进去，一阵冷风吹得敏感的皮肤直打颤。  
现在即使百般拒绝也是没有用的。更何况他的表情早就没有办法继续骗人，脸红是说不了谎的。  
他不得不继续哀求，并向费里妥协：“如果你想这么做的话，千万别在这里。我有一辆自己改装的房车，平时我就在那里工作……只有我知道它在哪儿，我们可以去那里……”  
来，就承认了吧——那些正在渴望的、羞耻的 overwhelming.  
当王耀被放倒在那张叠满零件结构图的工作桌上的时候，他意识到了，自己显然低估了真实唇舌的力量。  
“60 seconds——Only blowing, without hands and penis.”  
费里把手机设定好倒计时，抬手就把那台可怜的机器甩到了桌子底下。他卖力地吮吸着王耀的阴部，扒开紧实的屁股肉，舔弄着那个正在微微张合、有些红肿的小穴。看这可怜的样子，昨晚这个小可爱一定被迫吞了不少东西用来为他的主人排解欲火。  
舌头一碰到柔软、肿胀的穴肉时，王耀前方的阴茎瞬间激动得半挺立起来，摇摇晃晃地发着抖。他有些无所适从的躺在，从这个角度，完全看不到费里趴在他的双腿之间做什么。从他吮吸的幅度上就可以上看出，他已经疯了！  
忽然一根湿滑柔软又极有韧性的东西从洞口钻了进来。  
王耀瞪大了眼睛，紧紧压抑着蹿上喉咙的一声惊呼，一股细流几乎瞬间就从后穴里溺了出来。  
费里轻轻替他舔了一圈，猝然把舌头伸了进去的确让身底下的人受了不小的刺激。但这还远远不够。他把王耀一条白皙、细长、漂亮的小腿好好抬起来，挂在自己的后背上，那个红肿了一个晚上、此时正在散发着热气与淫糜味道的后穴正在大大的张着。  
他扑上去的动作太用力，前牙好像不小心磕到了王耀的会阴处。他痛得颤了一下，马上被后穴传来瘙痒难耐的感觉支配走了。  
这场游戏竞争的是时间，时间至上，费里所有动作都没有客气。  
肉穴轻而易举地被舌头奸淫到发出了水声，每当嘴唇短暂的交替离开时，都会发出一声清晰的“啵哒”。  
王耀原本想要从头到尾紧闭双唇，但是这太难了。他努力转过头去，借抬起胳膊的动作抑制呻吟出声。  
但是这力道根本阻挡不了舌尖擦到了前列腺的瞬间。  
“啊……”他发出一声痛苦甜腻的哭叫，浑身上下爽到发软。漆黑的眼眸水意朦胧，那根灵活的玩意儿操的他简直喘不过来气。  
费里一边吸着那里，也没有忘记偶尔顾忌那根已经弹跳不已的阴茎。他舔了一圈鼓胀起来的粉色肉球，舌身扫了扫冠状沟，很快刺了一下正在分泌出情液的马眼，马上转换阵地，回到内部正在拼命扩张、期待有更多东西塞进的后穴里。  
王耀浑浑噩噩地抓着手边的图纸，屁股底下的那些早就被唾液和淫液打湿得一塌糊涂，根本不能要了。哦，他开始想念起那根6.5英寸冰冷的木扳手了，尽管它又粗又硬，不如真正的肉棒充满了惊人的力量和热度。  
他的心里有个声音不断地告诉费里，“我知道错了，以后再也不会了”，可是所有的杂念转眼之间就被那个混蛋的舌头捅得烟消云散。身体里的深洞凶恶地叫嚣它的不满。  
王耀一点办法也没有，他只能被压在桌子上接受着给撩不给饱的舌头。  
“你的味道真好，我的阿芙……”费里终于舍得抬起他湿淋淋的下巴，张嘴含住那根弹跳不已的阴茎，给了王耀一个深喉——  
可怜的前挑逗者只能剧烈地发抖，那阵可怕的热度使他产生了一种发慌的近乎失控的感觉。黑发的工程师泪眼迷蒙的瘫在桌子上。  
“啊……”他再度被舌头操入，高昂许久的阴茎终于受不了了，摇摆着射出了一缕一缕透明清澈的精液。有一些落在了王耀自己的小腹上，还有一些不小心打在了费里的脸上，甚至那双翘到过分的棕色睫毛上。  
费里弯起双唇，放开那个漂亮的躯体，浪费了一秒钟摁下计时器上的暂停。  
“还剩零点九秒，这还得算上我扒开你裤子的时间。”  
过了一会，王耀喘着粗气从桌子上支起上半身，饱含恨意道：“哦，你赢了。”  
“得了，阿芙。”费里扑上来咬了一口王耀的嘴唇，口感非常水润多汁。他欢喜地眯起了眼睛，接着把王耀剩下所有的愤怨全都吞了下去。  
他将自己硬到发痛的肉棒从长裤里掏了出来，举到那张漂亮的东方面孔前：“我猜，我们都需要这个一起参与竞赛！”他抓着王耀的双腿离自己更近，逐渐敞开暴露于视野之内的小穴正在滴着水，仿佛欢迎着“贵宾”到来。  
“呜……”王耀闭上眼睛，双腿不受控制地越开越开。他的脸倏地红透了。  
但是……  
刚才已经喷射过一次的阴茎再次可怜地站起来。  
昨晚他撩上卡萨诺瓦，口交到一半，来自地狱的痒意从后方完全吞噬了他。腿间那处湿漉漉喷吐着淫水的肉穴毫不费力的吞下带有微弱电流的道具。  
原本以为自己已经得到满足了，但王耀深刻地体会到自己的后穴到底有多么不争气。被高热的伞状部抵住穴口的那一刹那，它就已经完全打开了，并期待着某物更深更重的埋进来。  
毕竟，绿洲只是一片理想世界。它再如何优秀、完美，也比不上真真切切在现实中一场火辣的性爱。*  
太大了。  
他们身上所有的衣物都被甩到了地上。问题是，他们也不知道它们是何时消失的。  
被舌头操过以后，后穴开始成倍成倍的敏感起来，从粗长的肉棒进入的那一刹那汹涌地发着情。它的主人完全不知情地绞紧着入侵他的敌人。  
王耀被晕乎乎地架起来，两只手举过头顶，被迫扬起头，秀长双腿紧紧地扣在对方的腰身上。跟从一个活像从罗马艺术馆里走出来的男人接吻。嫩白色的大腿根被肌肉激烈的碰撞，摩擦出大片大片的粉红色。淫液一直从穴口里流出来。  
每当他配合的抬起屁股时，都能听见滴滴答答的水声。  
“等、等……不行……”  
年轻的棕发情人大力地操着他没有片刻的停歇，而且格外珍惜他的每一寸领土。  
这几乎要把王耀逼得丢掉所有羞耻心。  
他的男性器官硬邦邦地顶在自己和费里的身体之间，下方更是饥渴的咬合着抽送进来的肉棒。  
“求你、卡萨诺瓦……慢——”  
王耀不停地哀求着，抓着对方的肩膀的手指酸得发抖。直到两股液体同时喷出体外，阴茎射出淡得不能再透明的液体。  
费里西安诺摸了摸他被汗水打湿的黑发，他的声音性感得像一位天神：“稍微等我一下。”  
王耀只能靠在他怀里浅浅的呢喃出声，身下刚刚高潮过的洞仍然在被精神饱满的肉棒进进出出，穴口传来的力道震得他全身发麻，连一根手指头都动不了。  
“Casanova……”王耀还没等到对方射在身体里，忍不住倒下去昏睡片刻，很快又被操醒。他的眼神有些发直了：“该死……再跟你玩，啊——这种游戏，我就……”  
“你就要滑下去了，坐上来点。”  
DAMN！  
肉穴每一寸褶皱都已经在为这个小种马服务了，他为什么还停不下来！  
老实讲，他作为阿芙罗狄忒在错乱星球上调情这么多年，从来都没有像今天这样，委屈、不满、憋闷。现在，他的喉咙只能发出一些极为细小的呻吟，嘤嘤呢呢地贴着费里的耳朵根游过去。  
“嘘——”费里像在十七世纪的阶梯前大力啃了一口即将滑落下来的甜筒一样，亲了亲王耀，箍紧已经完全合不拢的后穴“我希望你，下一次能叫出我的名字……”  
“我叫费里西安诺——”  
认真低沉的声音，如同骑士之剑笔直落进了王耀的脑海里。不知道多少次撞击后，他被微凉的精液灌满了整个屁股。  
“周末我们去看个电影？”  
这是王耀的意识在现实世界中下线前最后一秒听到的。由于操他的混蛋的精力太旺盛，他实在撑不下去了。

 

*这句话出自电影原台词“绿洲再好，也比不上现实中踏实地吃上一碗饭”。凭着二刷的印象大概只记得是这么说的。

 

【彩蛋】  
“嗨情圣，好久不见。”  
这是费里西安诺上次不小心操到的一个绿洲玩家。  
她正是阿芙罗狄忒，真实身份是叠楼区的一名汽修工程师，男性，费里西安诺的现任男朋友。然而在绿洲，她的凶名与美艳齐名。  
现在是周六的夜晚，她来与费里西安诺赴一个电影之约。  
周末人流很多。她放慢了脚步悄悄走过去，不过，高跟鞋笃笃撞地的声音也没有瞒过她的卡萨诺瓦。  
费里转过身来，看见王耀自然地挽上了自己的胳膊，他们一同走进电影院。  
在其他男人艳羡的眼中，阿芙罗狄忒转过头去，以周围人听得到音量问道：“大设计师，我们看哪部片子？”  
得知费里是绿洲的皮肤设计者之一后，王耀悔不当初——那时他脑子进的水，是他现在被日哭的泪，为什么要去招惹一个坐在沙发角落默默喝着汽水的看似处男的家伙？  
这也不怪费里天生一张温良天然的脸蛋，完全看不出这家伙肚子里的鬼主意到底有多么深不见底。  
“我预定的是——《闪灵》。这部电影我没有看过，据说曾经被设计成哈利迪彩蛋的关卡之一。”  
王耀撇过头去哼了一声。这部片子他不幸看过，他自己倒还好，反倒是住在隔壁车厢的那个原本兴冲冲拉着自己一块看的洛杉矶宅男被吓得不轻。  
他毫不在乎道：“那就来吧。”  
绿洲里有一个星球，被设计成黑暗的影院模式。只要你有预约，就会被分配到一间私人放映厅。想看什么电影也需要提前预定。在放映的过程中，以游戏形象直接参与到电影的情节中去。电影中的主角不会跟你有互动，也不会看到你。比21世纪初坐在电影院里看3D电影要真实刺激得多。  
他们一进入到《闪灵》中，王耀兴冲冲地说要去找什么房间，把费里一个人扔在了豪华诡异的酒店大厅里。  
“完全……令人不舒服的对称。”这是费里第一个想法，他正在以艺术的眼光观察着这个场景，从这个幽灵酒店的大厅慢慢走到走廊上，从头到尾都给他一种极其不舒服的感觉。  
当他走到某一个房间前，那扇白色的桦木门自动打开了。  
费里瞄了一眼它金光烨烨的“237”门牌号，有些好奇地探头进去。  
这是一间属于欧洲风格布置的浴室，两旁林立着物品架，正中间的位置安了一个精致的罗马风白色浴缸。  
忽然，有一只手缓缓拉开了淡绿色的浴帘。  
费里西安诺呆呆地站在原地，看见一个浑身赤裸、黑色长发逶迤及地的超级大美人从浴缸中缓缓站起，不加掩饰地向他走来。  
对方的男性器官暴露无遗，和胸口两点一样，呈现出可爱无比的粉樱色。  
他一句话也不说地走过来，伸出手掌抚向费里的胸膛，升到了某个高度慢慢停止，改为用单根手指头在费里的左胸上极有技巧地画着圈圈。黑色湿漉漉的长发盖在他挺翘的屁股上，或紧紧地贴着不盈一握的腰身。那张唇红齿白的脸，近看的话漂亮的不可思议，  
他轻轻张开嘴唇，仿佛有一股暧昧的冷香袭来：“大秦——好久不见。”  
周围的气温瞬间提升了。  
费里张开嘴，心口被这一幕刺激得突突跳着。他回头看了看紧闭的大门，确定了在这个房间里除了他和对方再也没有旁人。  
他紧张地不知道该把自己手往那里放，最后只能举高起来，生怕自己重蹈被撩的覆辙。  
不知怎么的，过了一会，对方的神情突然从一个妖娆妩媚的老情人，变成一副冰冷肃杀的样子。  
“你不是凯撒，你到底是谁！”  
“我不是，我没有——！”费里慌慌张张地瞥见镜子里原与自己相拥的大美人逐渐腐败，化成一具恐怖的尸骨。  
上帝啊！  
他扭头拧开身后的门把手，几乎能感觉到一把锋利无比的匕首瞬间贴着自己的头皮而过。  
费里吓得不知所措，打开房门就跑，看也不看地直接和刚刚拐弯走进走廊的王耀撞在了一起。他们跌倒在了地上。  
王耀毫无预料的压倒在地上，刚气不打一处来。抬头却见到费里脸色煞白，他就猜到了发生什么，嘴唇一弯：“原来你找到237房间啦？”  
费里跟他手忙脚乱地比划，完全没发现自己还坐在阿芙罗狄忒的身上：“刚才，我看到有一个……这样的……鬼，他……我、一下子扑过来……”  
王耀看过《闪灵》，早就猜到这一幕到底有多么惊悚了。不过他转念一想，伸手拧向费里的耳朵，假意怒道：“那个鬼身材不错吧！有没有多看两眼！”  
“没有没有，你比他性感多了！我是说，十倍也不足以考量你和他之间的差距！”  
王耀没好气地白了他一眼：“赶紧起来，我们去那边的房间看杰克去杀他妻子——”  
当晚，费里丢下工作甩着悍马的车尾赶到叠楼区，一把搂紧正在弯腰观察两个零件的王耀，说什么也不肯撒手，像条受到惊吓的阿拉斯加委屈地从喉咙里发出“呜呜”的哭诉声。他的脸颊憋到发红，无论王耀怎么拉他都不肯把脸抬起来。  
“好了，马上带你去睡觉，让我把最后一点活干完，求你了。”  
费里被喉咙里的唾液哽咽得呛咳了几下，不满地努着嘴，把工程师的衬衫下巴拉开，使劲啜了一口他的后腰：“记得一定要好好补偿我。”  
身体的记忆优于混乱的托辞，王耀头也没抬地答道：“好啊。”当他反应过来时，一张红透了的脸看向一旁把脸埋在胳膊里闷闷发笑的费里西安诺。  
SHIT！为什么他永远占不了这家伙的便宜！

 

END


End file.
